


Mini DR SSBBW stories

by chunkster2000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Overweight, Post-Time Skip, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000
Kudos: 12





	1. Kyoko- Debu Detective

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story 1#- Kyoko- Debu Detective 

Another case solved by Ace Detective Kyoko Kirigiri. Kyoko has finished another series of robbers in this month alone. Kyoko has solved many crises throughout her life. Now resting on her chair at her agency. That being said, this is one case she yet to solve: The weight gain spike in Hope’s Peak. 

Which affected her and a lot of students. Kyoko has grown to be a very bottom heavy woman. Her delovipmented a more plump body overall, some cute chubby cheeks for her face. A big roll like belly makes her suit’s buttons battle for their life. Arms were gone more puffy. However this is nothing compared to her junk in her truck and then some. Hips so wide and big that when swigged can push anyone out the way. Door Frames beware, chunky thighs rubbed each other but are also as soft as marshmallows. But lastly her enormous butt. A butt so big and round that when it she wobbles. Her buttchecks rocked left to right like a pendulum. Heavy but soft.

Kyoko is only annoyed by this gain. She hates that her ass keeps on interfering with her work and wardrobe. As of late she has been trying to go a diet for a month trying to stop her monstrous cravings. Although her boyfriend Makoto has sent her a chocolate cake with purple frosting as thank you for helping him for a previous case. And it smelled good. REALLY GOOD.

Kyoko ponders on a certain name named Junko Enoshima. For whatever reason, that name taunts her for years. She is a key reason for the event from Hope’s Peak weight gain spike. But why, what is the motive or- The cake near the fridge's sugary aroma began to intoxicate, driving her mad. She kept fixating on that dessert, until her urges… began to consume her.  
Kyoko dashes to the cake, and her mouth waters, and without thinking of it. She grabs a fork and consume the cake. Slice after slice, bite after bite. Crumbs piling on her wide chest. She eats the whole thing in 15 minutes. Her buttons on her suit strings and one of them pop. She got out of this trance. Disappointed and shocked by her lack of self control. She pats her belly and turns to go off her chair. Only for her hips and ass to be stuck on the chair. Grunting her way out of the chair, the legs gave out a odd sound and she fall out of the chair in a embarrassing pose with her tush out in the air and-

Rippp… her office work skirt, had a massive hole revealing her black lacy panties. Kyoto grunted and signed in frustration. (luckily no one was there in the agency!)


	2. Story 2# - Aoi and Akane- Megaton Wrestlers!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late in night, a decently large wrestling match is being held. Audiences from all sides, a big arena, lights brimming. Four fighters are here today in this ring. 

On the left side. 2 massive tanned skinned warriors with matching masks. One wearing a blue one piece swimsuit, looking like a high school one, named Landwhale. The other is wearing a similar costume that is red and white named Titania . Both paired with matching masks and both are quite the lookers (in terms of heft anyway!) yeah both Landwhale and Titania were quite the big women. Large in all assets but each are their biggest assets. Landwhale standing around 500 pounds, practices sumo tactics and stance. Her belly surges out of his costume. A big, massive jiggle mass that makes form a good shield from attacks. Titania has some incredible big breasts. That is total eye candy for some and deadly for smothering her opponents. They have meaty thighs, blubber legs and arms. They were the Megaton Wrestlers.

On the right, 2 unfortunate lanky fighters. They were screwed.  
As soon as they tried to push them around, it only brought a tickly feeling to them as their bodies were engulfs by their vast, plush bodies. Like soft, warm mattresses. This nice warm sensation was cut short as Landwhale pushed one, with a big belly thrust then a body slam. Crashing down hard on the poor lad. So soft but yet unable to get oxygen. As for Titania she goes for a butt slam but misses. The shockwave from it shocked the arena, and stings a lot for Titania, her ass cheeks shook and slapped each other. The first skinny lad was but one is left… Titania asked Landwhale to finish this quickly. So they decide to use their most devastating move. The dual crushing death bomb! Landwhale (slapping her ass for good measure, it shook and wobbled…) grabbed the other guy, then Suplex throw. Titania from the other side catches the opponent in a headlock before throwing them airborne. As the opponent falls down head-first, Both fatties run towards each other, jump and launches with their huge round, bubbly asses. sandwiching the opponent between, KO, the victors were Landwhale and Titania! The crowd goes wild!

Half an hour later, we see our victors in their resting room, sweaty and tired but glad nonetheless. They grant them their favorite foods. Boxes of donuts for Landwhale and Meats on the bone for Titania. They removed their masks to reveal that they are in fact, Aoi Asahina and Akane Owari formally the ult swimmer and gymnast. Congratulating themselves. They quickly gobbled their food in bless.

(as for their special weight diet to eat such calorie filled foods. In order to maintain her weight and gained pounds. Their words not mine!)


	3. Tsumugi - cosplayer of the bigger variety

“*huff* almost….And done! Mugi you really outdid yourself this time. Test run complete!.” She compliments herself with a tiny hop that made her room shake a little. Tsumugi was a cosplayer, an ult one if you will. Able to replicate any character likeness from simple to complex, The Mugi got your back! 

Tsumugi was also a rather large lady over the years, considered overweight and ill suited for the job from others. But Tsumugi takes pride in her size and believes anyone can cosplay regardless of any waist size! She loves making costumes for anyone to wear of any size. She especially costumes for those with a more portly heft much like hers.

Her latest masterpiece was a costume based on a game character from a bit of niche run and gun series. Set of orange hair in a ponytail, brown eyes. She wears glasses, a tan vest with a white tank top underneath, brown short shorts held by a belt, light brown knee pads, socks and brown army boots. Wearing the costume her massive belly surges out the tank top, the really tiny shorts were ill fitting to the cosplayer, they were very tight on her bottom and was practically squeezing her thighs and hips.

On her hand was a prop gun and a bucket of fried chicken legs. She takes a good bite into the leg and chews loud and slowly. Aplenty to the sources of the character in question can super fat and balloons into a cartoonish fashion. So the chicken wing bucket and Tsumugi’s big round body is game accurate! She took a couple of pictures of herself and sent them across the web.   
With the task complete, she unbutton her tight on purpose cosplay and jiggle her way out of it. She put on a xxl large shirt of a magical girl and left with simple black panties that look like a big thong. Ass slammed on the chair with her bucket of chicken to munch on. One hand was using to swiftly eat the rest of greasy food plus some snacks since she got a hunger spike out of the blue. The other was browsing on social media to catch up with a few friends. 

Kaede and Shuchi were practicing yoga together and Kaede looks really good despite her gut that has gone ever bigger, Tenko was going to a wrestling match one of the Megaton Wrestlers. Miu was literally carried by her robots and then a helicopter after an accident or something. Angie, Kiyo, Rantaro and Gonta are traveling around the world. All good stuff. Finished with the bucket and with a tiny burp. She spent the rest of the night crafting new costumes like a red jumpsuit and a pink hair lady that had to do something with weight gain. 

“Back to the drawing board Mugi.” she yawned and fell asleep.


	4. Story 3#- Ibuki and Mikan- Heavy Metal

“I-Buki, Mio-Da!” Put it together and what do you get Ibuki Mioda!” 

Ibuku Mioda is one of the biggest musicals currently living today. (figuratively and literally) The ultimate musician, expert of all musician instruments, inspired songwriter. Writing hit, after hit.   
Her live shows are one of a kind. Not lastly she is also quite the loving girlfriend too. 

Rushing was Mikan Tsumiki. Her girlfriend, carrying a lot of sweets. Cupcakes, cookies, ect. Wobbling around caring the whole load. But then her clumsiness was her undoing, as she unsurprisingly fell on her Ibuki. 

“Waaaaaaaaa!” Mikan drops in Ibuki, sitting on a couch enjoying a mochi. When Mikan did drop on Mikan. She was submerged on something soft and plush. Ibuki’s blubby belly.

“Gosh Mikan! Seems like you did on purpose. Not really mind of course hehehehe. Ibuki hugged with her plump arms almost suffocating the already chubby nurse.

“Noo! I wasn't really! Forgive m-” Her voice muffled but Ibuki’s rotund self.

For some backstory, Ibuki became so fat in the first place during their college years. Mikan Tsumiki has gained many pounds after Hope’s Peak. Rumors were due to stress eating, some say was because of some scheme for a conspiracy with a fashsionia but who really knows. 

Ibuki wanted to empress Byakuya Togami (the big one) so she had Mikan to grow her into size. Feedee session to get into his weight set. Although he disappeared, somehow slipping under her radar.

Mikan grew to a bottom heavy lady with a big potbelly. Chunky thighs, hips, Her butt was a source of insults for its large, wobbly buns. Plus her wide belly. Mikan’s self esteem plummeted (as usual) So Ibuki had a strange idea to help her. To get fat too. One time they reunited for a meetup. Ibuki changed to a large degree. Her belly was massive by comparison, wobbles every step. even bigger by Ibuki’s tight purple tank top. Some wide hips and chunky thighs that her skirt and stockings had rips that she does not have. It was a shock for her, but Ibuki instead hugged with open arms. Since then they really hit it off. Her and Mikan growing in size and appetize. 

“I love ya Mikay!” She gives her a Mikan plump kiss on her lips. Mikan begins to blush crimson and get a little teary eye.


	5. 5. Sonia- Negotiator Of The World’s Foods

Sonia Nevermind now the current queen of the kingdom of Novoselic. Skilled in leadership, foreign languages, economics, international law, and diagnostic medicine. Over the years she made the effort to share her customs and culture to the world, as well as learn the many cultures of the world. However her favorite to learn and love the world’s culture is through food. 

Sonia not only is big in power and influence but also as she is infamously a big woman and eater. She has a history of feasting plate after plate of food. This causes her weight to go up considerly. She literally eats everything, pizza, tacos, sorbet, gyro, cheese, eclairs and even more that I can’t list right now.

Sonia frequently rips her belts and dress on a daily basis. Her massive meaty hips would swing and bang up her halls. A gut that both soft and totally can be used as a wrecking ball. Belly thickens to weigh her down. A grand bum so wide and heavy that it required a bigger chair or at least 2-3 smaller without crushing it into small pieces. Some truly cute chubby cheeks for her face with multiple chins. Cleavage that is proudly displayed all to see. 

Taking massive pride in her size, which she views as a symbol of her connection to the world’s cultures (and food) lately she had the idea to adopt the holiday Oktoberfest to her country. The result was a rather messy one. There was chaos in the streets as the people of Novoselic would drunkenly sing and dance their hearts out. Queen Sonia was no exception, not only eating a alertly big amount of meat to munch on for the few days. But drank several gallons of Novoselic’s finest beer. The result was the great queen making a rather pig of herself. Burping audibly even in public ruining her dress with food stains and rips. Indecent wardrobe malfunctions she even tried to seduce her king to be Gundam with her ample breasts that were almost on full display. She made a particularly bad blunder during the festival ives she said “Let them *chew* eat cake! And me too!” 

They interpreted this as the queen demanding the mass quantities of cake. So Sonia in her gluttonous and drunk state happily accepts the offer. Hours left after trying to devourer entire cakes, Sonia lay down in the ground with a ruined dress with a Gurgling full belly that was tight as a drum. Burping indecently with cake crumbs in her face she called off the rest of celebration. Ocktober was a big mistake. 

So bad that Sonia was a food coma for the amount of drinking and eating she did for the last few days.

“No more cake please… ahhhh…” her last words before returning into the food coma.


	6. 6.Junko and Mukuro- Where are they now?

Junko Eroshima The ultimate fansionia and Mukuro Ikusaba The ultimate Soldier, What happened to them Kyoko pondered. The Sisters were both connected to the weight gain spike of Hope’s Peak but how? Their motive or how they did it is unknown so...? Kyoko slurps some hot coco in her room clad in purple panties. 

Somewhere a strange underground facility where it’s exact location is unknown. Deep inside where a deep set of stairs and doors with high tech doors. Inside where years of research of a drug, this transparent looking drug that can be simply added into any food and the eater will become extremely gluttonous and gain weight faster than they normally would… 

In the deepest chamber seraval tv screens with a big monitor, a chair that looks too tight for the downright overweight ass of a humongous blob of flesh that once resembled a human being. 

An absolute hog that continues to grow and take more and more space. Her already immense belly that had folds within folds that had stretch marks all over. Her belly sloshed wobble like a waterbed. Truly some hammy arms and legs. Her poor legs can’t even walk in this state, as she is far too heavy. A butt that can flatten anyone and everything. 2 somewhat planet size ass checks made quite an imprint on the near collapsing chair, a chair by the way that can withstand thousands of pounds. Her black and white panties are streached into their very limit. Her milk jugs that spread her already absurdly massive self. Filled with fat and milk only covered by a string bra. Finally her basketball looking cheeks are about 3 or so chins stained with foods of all kinds. Her voice has gone more husky and hard to hear. Double that will indecent eating matters and covered in crumbs with loud and frequent burps.

Who is this mysterious blob, no other than Junko Enoshima, Ultimate fasionia, analyzed, Despair and now blob. Maybe the fattest woman from the world! She was practically hogging some burgers and fries for the 5th time today. Wrappers and cans were just everywhere and made for piles of discarded bags. Assisted by unused bear robots that bend to her will.

“BWARPPPPPPPPPPPPP dhizzzz neverrr gezzz old at awwwww…. MWAHAHAHA BWARPPP, the beszzzz thing that evvverrrr happened to me.” laughing like a mad queen at her own flabby self. 

Next to her also fat sister Mukuro Ikusaba: The ultimate Soldier. She too has gained quite a lot but NOWHERE to degree as her sister. She too was affected by this gluttony drug. Her biggest asset was her belly that hung like an apron, hold on was her dark green camo jacket also where she wore black sweatpants that hugged her big ol butt and hips. Plus having a double chin and wobbly legs and arms.

She however was not pleased about her and her fat bodies. At this state she can't do combat like she used to since she became so heavy and even worse her sister is completely immobile and spends her days just eating and sitting. All that planning and creating the gluttony drug to bring despair to the world was wasted because Junko accidentally ate something with the drug in it. It started her snacking a bit, forming a tiny potbelly and some junk in the trunk, but she kept on getting bigger, fatter and she said strange things like “Mukuro you fatty, this is totally what I wanted!” or “Mukuro you should totally go to the gym, that potbelly is not doing you any favors.” 

At this state, Junko would just keep on getting lazier, slobber and more heavy. Although at least she statain herself with all those bear robots that were never used… So it is probably the best time to just leave and move on. The mission was a failure and her and many others from hope’s peak had to deal with it. Saying one last goodbye, Mukuro goes to the flight of stairs to the outside world. (with a break in between) 

Open the gate into the world. Mukuro felt like a methodical weight was lifted off her shoulders. She is going to start a new life on her own, do a diet and hopefully reconnect with her long time crush: Makoto. Although she was nowhere as fast as she used to be, she would probably make for a decent bouncer.


End file.
